His Lady In Red
by PoeticallyIncorrect1
Summary: A very special Valentine's Day. Pre-series.


_A/N Just a happier Valentine's Day for Patrick Jane. _

_**His Lady In Red**_

Slipping the red satin dress over her head the young woman surveyed her reflection pleased with what she saw. Although the neckline was quite more daring than what she usually wore, the clingy fabric hugged every curve perfectly and the skirt flared out slightly just below the knees. Quickly slipping into her shoes she ran a brush through her long dark hair and pinned it back.

She had barely gotten ready when the doorbell rang and she hurried to answer it knowing it would be her boy friend. He had promised her a _Valentine's Day to remember_ and she couldn't wait to see what else he had planned. Already a vase of perfect red roses had showed up on her desk at the school and she'd been hard pressed to keep her kindergarten students out of the flowers.

Patrick Jane stood in the doorway of the apartment a small box in his hand. "You look beautiful, Sarah. More beautiful than I've ever seen you," he said softy.

She blushed slightly and replied, "You don't look half bad yourself," reaching up to brush an unruly curl off his forehead.

Handing her the box he said, "This is for you."

Sarah opened the box to reveal a small diamond pendant beautiful in its simplicity. "Oh, Patrick, I love it. It's beautiful. Can you put it on me please?" she asked.

He took the pendant and gently fastened it around he neck placing a soft kiss just above the chain. "There you are," he told her.

"So what have you planned for the evening?" the young woman asked as she reached for her light wrap.

"Um, how does dinner at your favorite restaurant sound for starters?" Patrick asked as he helped her on with it.

"It sounds perfect," Sarah replied, grabbing her evening purse and locking the door behind them.

"Then shall we go?" he asked taking her hand.

Sitting at the table listening to the piano music Sarah sipped her glass of champagne while the waiter set heart shaped chocolate tarts in front of them. Looking at he handsome young man across from her she sighed happily and said, "This couldn't be more perfect. Has anyone ever told you that you must be psychic?"

He laughed and said, "I've been told that—a number of times. It gives me the advantage in knowing what to do to make you happy."

"You make me happy. You're so sweet and full of surprises. I love you so much, Patrick," she said softly.

"Well, as soon as we finish dessert I have another surprise for you," he said mysteriously and took a bite of his dessert.

Since it was such a beautiful evening the couple had decided to go for a walk in a small park not far from the restaurant. As they strolled hand in hand just enjoying each other's company they were unaware that the star filled sky was rapidly being obscured by angry looking clouds

Feeling the first rain drops on his head Patrick looked up with a surprised expression and asked, "What happened to the beautiful weather?"

"I don't know but I think we'd better get back to the car," Sarah answered.

"Give me your shoes so you can run faster," he stated holding out his free hand.

She quickly took the high heels off and handed them over. Then hand in hand they dashed for his car a block away as the skies abruptly opened up.

Both were soaked to the skin by the time they made tit to the vehicle. Reaching in the backseat Patrick grabbed a small rug to put over the passenger seat. "I hope that your dress didn't get ruined," he said.

"Don't worry about it," she said laughing as she climbed into the car. "I only bought it for tonight."

"I'm afraid I can't say the same about my suit," the young man commented as he got in and started the car.

"Come on up and I'll find you something to put on while your clothes dry," Sarah told him once they reached her apartment.

"Do you think you have something that will fit?" Patrick asked.

"My robe probably would. I can hang your suit in the bathroom and throw the rest in the dryer downstairs," she answered. "You really need to get out of those wet clothes."

"And what have you got planned if I do?" he asked with a sly wink.

"Oh, I think I can come up with something," the young woman answered pointing him toward the bathroom. "The robe is hanging on the door. Meanwhile I'll go get out of my wet clothes. Toss me out a towel please."

Inside the bathroom Patrick handed out the towel and then removed his wet clothes putting his shirt and suit on hangers and they rest in a pile to take downstairs. Removing from his pants pocket a small box he slipped it into the pocket of the robe.

Stepping out of her bedroom Sarah tapped lightly on the door and said, "I'll take your clothes down to the dryer and then fix us some tea."

That sounds like an excellent idea," Patrick replied.

Sitting beside him on the couch Sarah stirred her tea and said, "Well you did promise this would be a Valentine's Day to remember."

"I did do that didn't I? Actually Valentine's Day isn't actually over quite yet," Patrick replied giving her a smile.

"Oh? What do you have in mind?" she asked.

"Just this," he replied reaching into the pocket for the box and opening it up to withdraw a diamond ring. Reaching for her left hand he slowly slipped the ring onto it. "Sarah Elise Carter, will you marry me?"

"You know that I will, Patrick Jane. I just thought you'd never ask," the young woman said softly wrapping her arms around him as their lips met in a long lingering kiss.

"It's only been a couple of years since we met. And that was a Valentine's Day _I'll_ always remember," Patrick replied once they broke apart.

"Tell me, when were you planning to propose to me tonight?" Sarah asked after a minute's thought.

"At the swings in the park. You just sitting and I down on one knee all romantic like. Not in your living room and me wearing your robe," he replied with a smile.

"Since it's going to be at least several more hours before the rest of your clothes are dry why don't you just spend the night,?" she offered a little shyly.

"If its what _you_ really want for me to do, Sarah,--" Patrick began.

She cut him off with a soft kiss and replied, "It is. We can just spend the night holding each other and dreaming of all the nights we'll have to come," she replied. Taking his hand she got to her feet.

The next morning he wakened in her arms the promise of eternity on her lips and in her eyes.


End file.
